1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses have a large viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, a faster response rate, and less power consumption, and thus the application of the Organic light emitting display apparatus is becoming wider, for example, from personal portable devices such as a moving picture experts group (MPEG) audio layer-3 (MP3 player or a mobile phone to a television (TV).
With respect to such an Organic light emitting display apparatus, there have been attempts to form the Organic light emitting display apparatus into a transparent display device by forming a thin film transistor or an organic light emitting device inside the Organic light emitting display apparatus in a transparent form.
Here, in such a transparent display apparatus, when the transparent display device is in a switch-off state, an object or an image that is positioned on the opposite side can be viewed by penetrating through the thin film transistor, the patterns such as various wiring lines, and a space between the patterns as well as the organic light emitting device. However, even in such a transparent display apparatus, light transmittances of the above-described organic light emitting device, the thin film transistor, and the wiring lines are not high and there are small spaces between the above-described elements, and thus the transmittance of the whole display is not high.
Also, there is a limitation that only the whole display screen having the same transmittance may be obtained.